1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a camera mounting device for an endoscope which enables an operator to easily attach and detatch a camera to and from an ocular portion of an endoscope.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When a coelom is examined by means of an endoscope, it is very important to take at any required time photographs of the affected parts of the coelom for the diagnosis and treatment of intra-coeliac deseases.
Conventional camera mounting devices for an endoscope are also detatchably connected to the ocular portion of the endoscope. However, attaching and detatching of the prior art devices are achieved in a relatively complicated manner such as screw engagement, and thus cannot be undertaken by an operator alone. The operator, therefore, needs an assistant.
Since the intra-coeliac photographing must be conducted in any positions and at any time, it is strongly desired that a camera be attached to the ocular portion of an endoscope speedily and easily as well as by a single-handed operation of an operator without any assistant's help.